Website providers often wish to collect data that describes usage and visitation patterns for their websites and for individual web pages within the sites. Such information can be extremely valuable in developing usage statistics for various purposes, including for example estimating server load, determining advertising rates, identifying areas of websites that are in need of redesign, and the like.
Such information is useful in many ways, including for example collecting feedback that leads to improved web page design, determining the effect of various degrees of prominence of links and graphic elements on web pages, and determining the contribution of individual links to an eventual sale.
Users, such as website administrators, often wish to compare data sets in various ways. They also often want to filter and aggregate the results. However, existing reporting systems do not allow the user to easily compare, customize, and/or filter results. Thus, much of the business utility of tracking website visitor/customer visitation data is lost using existing systems. Therefore, what is needed is an improved format that allows an easy comparison that visually depicts web page element usage and valuation statistics.